Columbia's fresh beggining
by VelvetNightmares
Summary: Everyone has their opinion on how it all began for Columbia...Here is mine.


A/N: Nope, I don't own these characters, unfortunatly. However, I DO own this fanfiction. Please read and rate it! Thank you!  
  
Description: How Colombia ended up at the Frankenstein Place.   
  
Tap, tap, tap. Thats what her afternoons consisted of. Colombia tapping for hours on end in her wooden-floored room. No  
  
matter how much she enjoyed tap dancing, it did get awfully tiring to do it for 4 hours in a row, not pausing for a break.   
  
This year Colombia turned 18, and she couldn't wait. Why? You may ask... It's because Colombia was under the strict rules of   
  
her mother, Clarice. Clarice always had big dreams of Colombia being a star. She'd do all the famous numbers on Broadway  
  
before she turned 25. She was what you'd call a "Stage Mother". Always pushing her daughter to practice, practice,   
  
practice. But in 5 months, her 18th birthday, Colombia is heading off to college. She anxiously awaits that day. Although  
  
her mother doesn't know Colombia's college plans. If it were left up to her, she'd have Colombia locked in her room  
  
practicing all night long, then going for as many Boadway auditions that were available. But Colombia has been sheltered too  
  
much for someone of her age. She has no friends, no boyfriend and no life. The only people she knows of are her mother  
  
and the judges at competitions. Well that's ALL going to change...  
  
"Mother, do I HAVE to go to this copetition? I mean, it's all the way in Berlin, Germany and we are here in New York."  
  
Colombia moaned. Clarice got flustered. "Honey, do you NOT want to be a star? I mean, you must grab every opportunity  
  
that you get!" "But MA!" Colombia whined. "END OF DISCUSSION!" Her mother screamed. "Now go to your room and practice. We  
  
will catch our plane tomorow evening, so we will be there by the next day." Colombia stood there staring at her mother with  
  
tears in her eyes. Her legs were killing her from all the dancing she's been doing. "MOVE IT!" Her mother shouted, growing  
  
impacient. Colombia jumped at the tone of her mothers voice, and immediatly ran to her room. She slammed the door and threw  
  
her face into her pillow. Why can't I live a normal life? She thought to herself with tears pouring down her cheeks. She   
  
rolled over and pulled out her baby blue diary and a felt-tip pen she kept in her night table. She angrily wrote about how  
  
one day she will get away from the madness. Her love for dancing has disolved, and how she never wants to leave her room  
  
again. She relocked her diary and put it back in her spot reserved for it. "I DON'T HEAR TAPPING!" Colombia's mother  
  
shouted from downstairs. "I'M HEADING UP TO YOUR ROOM, AND IF I DON'T SEE YOU DANCING THEN YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Colombia  
  
got scared and jumped up. She quickly strapped on her shoes and stared to play her music that fits her tapping beat. She's   
  
been through this before. She remembered the time when she ignored her mothers orders, and her mother told her that she'd  
  
"get it". She remembers being slapped in the face a few times hard, and then being deprived of all meals for a day and a   
  
half. No way did she want to relive that. She started to dance away, when her mother burst into the room. She smiled at what  
  
she saw. "That's more like it. Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. I expect you to dance until then." "Yes mother"   
  
Colombia said in a monotone voice. As her mother turned to leave, Colombia flipped her the finger behind her back.   
  
**** **** ****  
  
Two days later, on that long and dreary flight to Germany, they had arrived. Things were already going horrid. The hotel  
  
they reserved turned out to have given their room to an old couple out of courtesy. So they ended up checking into this  
  
dump that looked like the Baits Motel. The diner they had dinner at served a dispicable meal. The view of the dumpster   
  
outside had more appetizing looking concoctions in it than what they had digested.  
  
"Mom, I want to go home. This is a horrible trip." Colombia whined. "Oh Colombia, quit complaining..." Her mother   
  
replied annoyed. "Now you stay put. I'm going to use the ladies room. Don't dare move a muscle." Colombia watched her mother  
  
stalk off to the bathroom. She sighed and looked at her plate. I must get away, Colombia thought to herself. It was at that  
  
moment when a strike of genius hit her. She glanced behind her to see if her mother was coming back. She wasn't in sight.  
  
She looked at the front door of the resturante, then back at the bathroom. She smiled and slid out of the booth. "This is  
  
the smartest thing I've ever thought of" she stated out loud as she ran out the front door. She kept on running for about  
  
a half an hour without stopping. Finally she slowed down to catch her breath. She klutched her knees and panted for air,   
  
while glancing around. Nothing looked the slightest bit familiar. Of course not, she was in a foreign country. There were  
  
many cathedrals and many elegant looking places to eat. Of course her cheap mother couldn't take her to one of THOSE   
  
resturantes where the food actually looks normal. She walked down the street thinking of where she should go, and   
  
where to possibly stay for the night. The sun was beginning to set, and she was confused. All of a sudden, a strikingly   
  
handsome man in full makeup caught her eye in a pickup truck. The pickup truck had a flag waving off the top of it with   
  
a white thunderbolt. She watched him as he slowed down and stared at her. All of a sudden he gave her an evil wink.   
  
She got all shaken up inside. Who cares if the sun is setting and it's almost dark out. Time means nothing, I doubt it   
  
ever will again. All of a sudden the pickup truck came to a haulte. Colombia eyes grew wide as the man got out and opened   
  
the passenger-side door. He was wearing black glittery lingerie and fishnet stockings. She's never seen any outfit as cool  
  
as his in her life. On him feet were extremely high heels. Even though he appeared to be a drag queen to her, he looked  
  
like a manly drag queen. She immediatly fell for him.   
  
**** **** ****  
  
Colombia, in a lovers daze, got into the pickup truck. "What's your name?" she asked him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Dr. Frank N Furter." He stated. "Who are you?" He asked seductivly. "I'm Colombia." She said dreamily. "Where are we going?"  
  
"My castle." he replied. Colombia nodded her head and kept staring at him. This man is so CUTE! She thought to herself. I  
  
am so happy I escaped when I did... She turned her head and looked out the window happily.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Some may think that it was just pure luck that Colombia left when she did. That is was perfect timing. However, those   
  
who think more complicated may think that Frank N Furter somehow arranged this. Not that he actually knew any of them before  
  
hand, but that in some way in his mind he managed to make the mother have to go to ladies room at that exact moment, so   
  
Colombia could sneak out. Nobody knows.....  
  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
